Under the leadership of the Rochester Regional Library Council, the area's medical, public, and school librarians began working together three years ago to develop CLIC-on-Health: Community & Library Information Collaboration on Health, a project that features easily accessible, reliable, high-quality, community-based consumer health resources on the Internet. The CLIC-on-Health for Seniors project extends the CLIC-on-Health project to the rapidly growing senior population in the Rochester area by providing: Access to high quality health care information on the Internet, including equipment and Internet service, A targeted "one-stop-shopping" section of the CLIC-on-Health website for seniors, Assistance in locating reliable health information from local public and medical libraries. In order to achieve the following benefits for the target population: Increase awareness of libraries as a good place to go for health information, Increase awareness and usage of trustworthy health information resources on the Internet, Increase ability to use health information resources on the Internet. The CLIC-on-Health for Seniors project will equip 16 participating senior facilities across the region with computer equipment and Internet services, providing Internet access to many who have not had it before. Special equipment for those with visual impairment or limited dexterity will be included. The project will offer training on computer basics, Internet basics, and Internet health information resources to seniors in small group sessions. Public librarians at nearby libraries will conduct some of the training and will provide ongoing support to seniors in meeting their health information needs. Staff at the participating senior facilities will be trained to assist their seniors with finding health information on a day-to-day basis. Internet access and computer competency will offer seniors in Rochester the ability to take advantage of the wealth of health information on the Internet.